In Loving Memory
by siliana blue
Summary: One-Shot mit Character Death. Einer der Bladebreakers macht sich nach dem Tod eines anderen so seine Gedanken... Will nicht zuviel verraten, am besten, ihr lest einfach. R&R plz


Ein kleiner One-Shot, zu dem ich inspiriert wurde. Ich hoffe, es gefällt.

Eine **Warnung** vorneweg: Diese Fic beinhaltet **_Character Death_**. Wer das nicht mag, bitte nicht lesen.

Und noch eine kurze **Anmerkung**: Der Zeitpunkt, zu dem das „Ich" der Story diese Geschichte erzählt, liegt in der Zukunft. Der Erzähler und alle anderen sind bereits erwachsen. Die Geschichte selbst allerdings spielt sich 2001 ab, die Charaktere sind da allerdings so was um die 18/19. Nur zum Verständnis. (Nicht, dass es nach dem Gewirr jetzt viel klarer wäre… o.O)

Und noch das notwendige Übel… **Disclaimer**: Nix meins! Wie immer… v.v

**

* * *

**

.: In Loving Memory :.

* * *

Ich erinnere mich noch gut an diesen Tag. Als sei es gestern gewesen. Jede Einzelheit hat sich unauslöschlich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Selbst nach so vielen Jahren scheint die Erinnerung noch lebendig. Und sie schmerzt noch genauso, wie an jenem Tag. Dem Tag, an dem mir endlich klar wurde, wie er wirklich war. Der Junge, dem wir unsere Freundschaft so viele Male anboten, und der sie immer wieder abgewiesen hat. Bis es zu spät war. An dem Tag habe ich endlich verstanden, warum…

Die kalte Wintersonne schien nur spärlich durch die schweren Samtvorhänge. Ich war froh darum. Froh, dass der zugezogene Stoff nur ein trauriges Dämmerlicht über die Räume zeichnete, froh, dass der dichte Schneefall den Sonnenschein trübte, froh, dass die Kälte des russischen Winters die Kälte in meinem Innern wie ein guter Freund begleitete.

Den anderen musste es wohl genauso gehen, denn keiner von ihnen kam auf den Gedanken, die Vorhänge aufzuziehen. Alle waren wir dankbar für diese fast schon unheimlich anmutende Szenerie die sich uns hier bot und die so gut zu unserer gedrückten Stimmung passte.

Hier, damit meine ich die beinahe schon überdimensional große Villa in einem der besseren Viertel Moskaus, in der er die letzten zwei Jahre gelebt hatte.

Zwei Jahre… Sollte es tatsächlich schon so lange her sein?

Damals, nachdem wir Boris mit vereinten Kräften ein letztes und endgültiges Mal besiegt hatten, hatten wir uns alle voneinander verabschiedet. Ich erinnere mich, dass er nicht besonders gesprächig gewesen war. Wie auch. Er war nie ein Mann großer Worte gewesen, und nachdem er Dranzer, seinen treuen und wahrscheinlich besten Freund, im Kampf gegen Brooklyn verloren hatte, hatte er sich noch mehr von allem um ihn herum zurückgezogen als es ohnehin schon der Fall gewesen war. Wer konnte es ihm verdenken? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagieren würde, sollte ich Dragoon jemals verlieren.

Dennoch, so sehr ich sein Verhalten auch verstand, es tat trotzdem weh. Wir waren seine Freunde. Doch nach all der Zeit, die wir uns nun schon kannten, nach allem, was wir gemeinsam erlebt hatten, war ihm das immer noch nicht wirklich klar.

Andererseits – erst sein Hang zum Einzelkämpfertum machte ihn schließlich zu dem, der er war, oder nicht? War es nicht gerade diese kühle ruppige Art, hinter der er sein weiches Herz so hartnäckig versteckte, die uns letztlich allen so sehr ans Herz gewachsen war? Waren es nicht seine harschen Worte, die uns – gezielt eingesetzt – immer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen geholt hatten? War es nicht seine schroffe, keinen Widerspruch duldende Art, die uns immer wieder dazu motiviert hatte, unser Bestes zu geben, über unsere eigenen Grenzen hinauszuwachsen?

Was gäbe ich heute darum, noch einmal einen dieser kalten Blicke von ihm zu ernten, für irgendeinen Unsinn, mit dem ich ihn mal wieder auf die Palme gebracht habe. Was gäbe ich dafür, noch einmal die Worte zu hören, die er mir früher beinahe täglich um die Ohren geschleudert hat. _„Hör auf zu jammern, Tyson!"_. Oder vielleicht auch das berühmte _„Was für ein Kindergarten!"_. Er würde dabei genervt die Augen verdrehen und dann mit wehendem Schal um die nächste Ecke verschwinden, als sei nichts gewesen.

Was gäbe ich dafür… Alles! Alles was ich habe. Und noch mehr.

Vielleicht hätte es etwas geändert, wenn wir früher erkannt hätten, was wirklich in ihm vorging. Doch er hat uns nie die Chance dazu gegeben.

Er ist damals einfach aus unserem Leben verschwunden. An einem verregneten Montagmorgen am Tokioter Flughafen habe ich ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen. _„Wir bleiben in Kontakt, nicht wahr?"_, hatte ich ihn gefragt und er hatte nur mit einem knappen Nicken und diesem seltsam undefinierbaren Brummen geantwortet, das bereits zu einem seiner vielen Markenzeichen geworden war. Dieses nichts und doch gleichermaßen so unendlich viel sagende _„Hn"_, an das ich mich so sehr gewöhnt hatte, dass ich mir bis heute nicht vorstellen kann es nie wieder zu hören. Manchmal, wenn ich nachts wach in meinem Bett liege und nicht einschlafen kann, dann könnte ich schwören, dass ich es direkt neben mir höre. Es schwingt ein leicht genervter Unterton in seiner Stimme mit, so als wollte er sagen _„Schlaf endlich, morgen wartet ein hartes Training auf dich!"_. Doch wenn ich mich dann umdrehe, dann fällt mein Blick auf einen leeren Sessel. Er steht unter meinem Schlafzimmerfenster, halb verdeckt von achtlos hingeworfenen Kleidungsstücken. Das Mondlicht fällt durchs Fenster herein und lässt keinen Zweifel daran, dass in diesem Sessel niemand sitzt, dass ich mir seine Stimme wieder einmal nur eingebildet habe. Und doch falle ich danach immer in einen tiefen ruhigen Schlaf, in dem ich von alten Zeiten träume, von unseren Kämpfen, unseren Erlebnissen. Weil ich weiß, dass er über mich wacht, so wie er es immer getan hat.

Denn auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte: Er hat _immer_ über uns gewacht. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten, dass wir lernen auf uns selbst aufzupassen, und wenn wir doch mal wieder bis zum Hals im Schlamassel steckten, war er da um uns da wieder rauszuhelfen.

Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, weshalb er uns nie die Wahrheit erzählt hat. Weshalb er uns nie gesagt hat, was wirklich in ihm vorging. Und weshalb er mir am Flughafen zugenickt hat, obwohl er sicher da schon wusste, dass er _nicht_ in Kontakt bleiben würde – mit keinem von uns.

Weil er nicht wollte, dass wir uns Sorgen machen. Wir sollten unser unbeschwertes Leben leben, ohne uns der Schrecken bewusst zu sein, die die Welt für manche von uns bereithält. Die er selbst am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte.

Doch am Ende war er es selbst, der uns diese Schrecken offenbart hat. Indem er uns verlassen hat. Endgültig. Unwiederbringlich.

In dem Moment, als Mr. Dickenson uns damals anrief um uns mitzuteilen, dass er tot war, wurde uns klar, dass die Welt alles andere ist als eitel Sonnenschein. Sie ist kalt und grausam, wie der russische Wind, der uns an seinem Grab ins Gesicht schnitt, als wir jeder eine letzte schwarze Rose auf den in der Erde ruhenden Sarg fallen ließen.

Als wir anschließend die riesige Villa betraten, die er die letzten beiden Jahre sein Zuhause genannt hatte, begrüßte uns dieselbe Kälte.

In seinem Testament hatte er verfügt, dass jeder von uns sich in diesem Haus einen Gegenstand seiner Wahl nehmen könne. Völlig ungeachtet des Wertes – materiell wie ideell. Nur einen Gegenstand pro Person. Alles andere würde zu einem wohltätigen Zweck veräußert. Ich habe damals nicht gefragt, zu welchem genau. Erst später habe ich Mr. Dickenson danach gefragt und erfahren, dass alles an eine Stiftung für misshandelte Kinder gegangen war – gemäß Kais letzten Wünschen.

Wir haben uns eine ganze Weile in dem riesigen Haus umgesehen, jeder für sich allein, jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken und Erinnerungen beschäftigt. Jedem von uns war wichtig, nicht einfach irgendetwas mitzunehmen, sondern etwas zu finden, das uns an unseren Freund erinnern würde. Etwas, in dem wir ein Stück seiner Persönlichkeit, seines Wesens wiedererkennen würden.

Ich erinnere mich, dass ich Ray nach einer Weile im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa sitzend entdeckte. Er hielt ein weißes Stück Stoff umklammert, das ich als den Schal erkannte, der so bezeichnend für Kai gewesen war. Ja, da hatte er wirklich eine gute Wahl getroffen. Was wäre Kai ohne dieses hinter ihm wehende Stück Stoff gewesen? Manchmal schien er mir regelrecht Kais Stimmung widerzuspiegeln. Je nachdem, ob er gerade wütend, gelangweilt oder einfach nur voller Vorfreude auf einen bevorstehenden Kampf war, konnte das Flattern seines Schals drohend, gleichgültig oder kampflustig wirken. Ich erinnere mich, dass es mir manchmal, wenn wir uns mal wieder wegen irgendetwas, das meistens ich verbrochen hatte, in den Haaren lagen, sogar regelrecht amüsiert und belustigt vorkam. Ich glaube, manchmal hat er unsere Streitereien insgeheim wirklich genossen.

Ich beneidete Ray im Stillen um sein Kleinod. Doch andererseits war der Anblick, den Kai in diesem Schal stets geboten hatte etwas, an das ich mich auch ohne Hilfestellung von einem Stück Stoff erinnern würde.

Max' Wahl fiel auf etwas Profunderes. Er hatte auf seiner traurigen Erkundungstour im hintersten Teil des weitläufigen Gebäudes einen unscheinbaren Raum entdeckt, in dem Kai wohl viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Er führte uns dorthin, um uns das Objekt seiner Wahl zu zeigen.

Das Zimmer war im Vergleich zum Rest des Hauses sehr klein, die Decke gedrungen. Der Grundriss war achteckig und von fünf der acht Wände führte jeweils eine doppelflüglige Glastür auf eine kleine, von Efeu umwucherte Terrasse hinaus.

An einer der drei übrigen Wände stand ein großer, zweifelsfrei antiker und über die Jahre dunkel gewordener Eichenschrank, die andere zierte ein ausladender offener Kamin in dem noch Reste verbrannten Holzes lagen, und die dritte war geprägt von der aufwändig geschnitzten Tür, durch die wir hereingekommen waren.

Die übrige Einrichtung des kleinen Salons bestand aus einem dicken roten Teppich, der sich sicher wunderbar weich unter nackten Füssen angefühlt hätte, einem schweren Kronleuchter, der von der Deckenmitte baumelte, und einem kleinen Tischchen, das neben Max' Objekt der Begierde stand: Ein furchtbar bequem aussehender Sessel, mit rotem Samt überzogen und reich gepolsterten ‚Ohren' auf jeder Seite, gegen die man seinen müden Kopf lehnen konnte. Er kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor.

Während ich fieberhaft überlegte, wo ich diesen Sessel schon mal gesehen hatte, entdeckte ich auf dem kleinen Tisch ein dickes Buch mit russischen Buchstaben auf dem Umschlag. Es wirkte alt, der Einband war an den Ecken schon ganz abgewetzt und verwehrte den Blick auf vergilbte Seiten. Ungefähr in der Mitte blitzte ein goldenes Lesezeichen hervor und daneben lag eine silbergefasste Brille mit schmalen rechteckigen Gläsern.

Und plötzlich fiel es mir ein. Natürlich kannte ich diesen Sessel! Während der Zeit zwischen unserer zweiten und unserer dritten Weltmeisterschaftsteilnahme hatten wir uns einmal über mehrere Tage bei Kai einquartiert. Er lebte damals ganz allein in dem riesigen Haus in Bay City, in dem er früher zusammen mit Voltaire gewohnt hatte. Im Dojo hatten wir einen Wasserrohrbruch gehabt, und da Ray damals ebenfalls dort gewohnt hatte, hatten wir beide spontan bei Kai Obdach gesucht, während mein Großvater für die Zeit, die die Reparatur- und Renovierungsarbeiten in Anspruch nehmen würden bei Mr. Dickenson untergekommen war.

Nachdem sie davon erfahren hatten, waren auch Kenny, Max und Hilary vorrübergehend bei Kai eingezogen.

Damals hatte ich ihn oft abends in genau diesem Sessel vor dem Kamin sitzen sehen. Manchmal las er ein Buch, oft saß er aber auch einfach nur da, die Augen geschlossen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, wie er es so oft getan hatte. Er hatte in diesen Momenten so friedlich und zufrieden gewirkt wie ich ihn sonst nie gesehen hatte. Offensichtlich war dieser Sessel sein Lieblingsplatz gewesen. Er musste ihn, als er hierher gezogen war, aus Japan mitgenommen haben.

Ich konnte Max' Wahl sehr gut verstehen. Auch er musste sich an Kai in diesem Sessel erinnert haben. Und wenn ich ihn heute noch manchmal besuche, dann sehe ich in seinem Wohnzimmer diesen Sessel stehen und ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an meinen russischen Freund.

Als wir in diesem Zimmer standen, tat es mir für einen Moment richtig Leid, dass Max diesen Raum vor mir entdeckt hatte. Nun würde _er_ diesen Sessel mit sich nehmen und damit auch ein wertvolles Stück Erinnerung.

Doch es gab noch etwas anderes, besseres. Etwas, das mehr als alles andere die Erinnerung an Kai lebendig halten würde. Etwas, das – auch wenn sein Herzstück schon lange fehlte – beinahe ein Teil von Kai war. Ein Zeichen für das, _was_ er war. Eine Erinnerung an all die Kämpfe, die er bestritten hatte, an unserer Seite oder als unser Gegner. Eine Erinnerung an all das, woran er geglaubt, wofür er gekämpft, wonach er sein Leben lang gestrebt hatte. Perfektion. Stärke. Mut. Und Ehre.

Dranzer.

Ich wusste, dass – auch wenn sein Bitchip nicht länger das Bild des mächtigen Phönix hielt – Kai immer noch stets seinen Blade bei sich getragen hatte. Vielleicht als Erinnerung, vielleicht aus der Hoffnung heraus, Dranzer könnte trotz allem eines Tages zurückkehren wie der Phönix aus der Asche, der er nun einmal war. Vielleicht auch einfach nur aus sentimentaler Gewohnheit.

Kenny hatte ihn ihm vor seiner Abreise nach Russland gegeben. Ich schätze keiner von uns konnte sich Kai ohne Beyblade vorstellen, Kenny wohl am allerwenigsten. Und ich werde nie dieses traurige, aber auch das einzig ehrliche Lächeln, das ich je von ihm gesehen habe, vergessen, welches in dem Moment über sein Gesicht gehuscht war, als Kenny ihm den Blade in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Es verschwand ebenso schnell wieder wie es gekommen war, und doch war es da gewesen. Und in meiner Erinnerung wird es auf ewig sein Gesicht zieren.

Dranzer. Er war _der_ eine Gegenstand, den ich mir unter allen Schätzen der Welt aussuchen würde. Ich wusste, er musste hier irgendwo sein. Und ganz sicher wartete er nur darauf, dass ich ihn fand.

Ich habe ihn nie gefunden.

Heute liegt er in einer kleinen Vitrine in Kennys Wohnzimmer, umrahmt von alten Fotos aus Zeiten, in denen wir alle noch Seite an Seite als Team gekämpft haben. Und ich denke, das ist der Ort, an dem er sein sollte. Wer könnte schließlich besser auf einen so wertvollen Blade aufpassen als Kenny – unser Genie, wenn es um Beyblades ging. Und derjenige, der Dranzer mehr als jeder andere aus der Patsche geholfen hatte, wenn er mal wieder bei einem von Kais atemberaubenden Kämpfen eine Unmenge Kratzer und Scharten davongetragen hatte.

Nein, bei Kenny war er schon richtig aufgehoben, da hätte Kai mir sicher zugestimmt. Denn letztlich war Kenny doch auch der einzige, dem Kai seinen geliebten Dranzer jemals anvertraut hatte. Niemanden sonst hätte er jemals Hand an seinen in vieler Hinsicht wertvollsten Besitz legen lassen.

Dennoch, als ich Kenny den kleinen Raum betreten sah, in dem wir alle noch fassungslos auf Max' Sessel starrten, Kais Dranzer fest an seine Brust gedrückt, da wollte mir mein Herz brechen.

Nun hatten sie alle drei etwas gefunden, das die Erinnerung an unseren Teamcaptain auf ewig lebendig halten würde. Der Schal in Rays Händen roch immer noch nach Kais Deodorant, der Sessel war schon ganz abgewetzt, da wo Kai immer gesessen hatte, und Kenny hielt _das_ eine Objekt in Händen, das Kais Geist förmlich zu atmen schien.

Und ich? Ich stand da mit leeren Händen. Ich hatte nichts. Nichts, das mich an Kai erinnern würde, nichts, das mich über die Lücke, die er zwischen uns hinterlassen hatte, hinwegtrösten würde.

Ich erinnere mich, dass ich mit hängendem Kopf an den anderen vorbei aus dem Zimmer schritt, nur um ziellos durch die unzähligen Gänge, Räume und Treppenfluchten dieses gigantisch erscheinenden Hauses zu irren.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich so umherlief, selbst für mich unverständliche Worte vor mich hermurmelnd.

Aber ich weiß noch, dass ich irgendwann in einem Raum anlangte, der mich magisch anzuziehen schien. Beinahe konnte ich Kais Geist neben mir spüren, wie er mich unaufhaltsam in das dunkle Zimmer schob. Auch hier waren die Vorhänge zugezogen, und wegen der bereits reichlich fortgeschrittenen Stunde lag der Raum beinahe in völliger Dunkelheit. Dennoch konnte ich unklar ein Bett, ein Nachttischchen und einen Stuhl, der am Fußende des Bettes stand erkennen. Es handelte sich hier offenbar um ein Schlafzimmer, und an der schwarzen kurzärmligen Jacke, die sorgsam über der Stuhllehne hing konnte ich unschwer erkennen, dass es sich um Kais Schlafzimmer handeln musste. Doch weder der Stuhl noch die Jacke waren es, die meine Aufmerksamkeit fesselten. Es war der kleine Schreibtisch, der unscheinbar vor dem großen Fenster stand. Vielmehr nicht der Schreibtisch selbst, sondern das, was darauf lag.

Es war ein Buch. Klein und schlicht, in schwarzes Leder gebunden. Daneben stand ein winziges Fass mit schwarzer Tinte und ein Halter, in dem eine Feder steckte. Dasselbe Fass und dieselbe Feder, die ich einmal gesehen hatte, als wir damals ein paar Tage bei ihm gewohnt hatten. Auch damals hatte er an einem Schreibtisch gesessen und mit ebendieser Feder etwas geschrieben. Bei näherem Hinsehen hatte ich ein Buch erkennen können, _dieses_ Buch.

Ich erinnere mich, dass ich ihn danach noch tagelang damit aufgezogen habe, dass ausgerechnet er Tagebuch schreibt. Es sollte nur ein Scherz sein. Er hatte mir, als er meinen Blick bemerkte, erklärt, es handle sich bei dem Buch um etwas Geschäftliches – Bilanzen glaube ich. Ein Wirtschaftsbuch. Ja, genau, das war's gewesen, ein Wirtschaftsbuch.

Doch hier lag es nun, dieses kleine schwarze Büchlein – und plötzlich war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob er mir damals wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Es sah nämlich verdächtig nach genau dem aus, wofür ich es zunächst gehalten hatte – ein Tagebuch. Und es zog mich immer noch magisch an.

Ich trat langsam näher, hob es hoch und schlug die erste Seite auf. Dabei fiel etwas heraus. Ein weißes Blatt Papier, das langsam zu Boden segelte und auf dem ich in Kais sauberer Handschrift einige Worte erkennen konnte.

Ich bückte mich und hob es auf. Durch die stetig zunehmende Dunkelheit konnte ich die Worte nicht entziffern, doch nachdem ich die kleine Lampe auf dem Schreibtisch angeknipst hatte, konnte ich sie deutlich lesen. Und _was_ ich da las ließ mich plötzlich zweifeln, ob ich Kai jemals wirklich gekannt hatte.

„_Ich wusste, Du würdest es finden._

_Nimm es, Tyson. Es gehört Dir. Ich hoffe, es gibt Dir Antwort auf die Fragen, die ich Dir niemals beantworten konnte._

_Leb wohl, mein Freund._

_Kai."_

Ich spürte, wie mir langsam Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Also doch. Nach all den Jahren, nach so langer Zeit der Mühen und Anstrengungen von unserer Seite, hatte er am Ende doch noch begriffen, dass wir immer nur eines gewollt hatten – seine Freundschaft. Am Ende hatte er sie uns geschenkt. Nein. Nicht uns. Mir. Er hatte sie _mir_ geschenkt. Denn in diesem Brief stand eindeutig mein Name. Tyson. Nicht Ray, nicht Max. Tyson.

Mit zitternden Fingern schlug ich erneut die erste Seite auf und begann zu lesen.

„_12. Dezember 1992"_, stand da ganz oben rechts. 1992. Damals musste er gerade mal zehn oder elf Jahre alt gewesen sein. Gespannt und mit pochendem Herzen las ich weiter.

„_Ich habe dieses Buch in einem der vielen Zimmer dieses riesigen Hauses gefunden. Ich glaube es gehört diesem alten Mann, der sich selbst mein Großvater nennt. Ich hoffe, er vermisst es nicht…_

_Ob er das wirklich ist? Mein Großvater? Als ich in den Spiegel sah, konnte ich keine Ähnlichkeit feststellen. Andererseits ist mir mein eigenes Spiegelbild so fremd, dass ich es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen kann. Nach allem was ich weiß, wäre es durchaus möglich, dass er die Wahrheit sagt._

_Ich hoffe es, denn es scheint nicht so, als hätte ich eine andere Wahl als ihm zu glauben._

_Ich erinnere mich an nichts mehr. Sie nennen mich Kai, aber der Name klingt seltsam fremd, als hätte ich ihn noch nie zuvor gehört. Sie sagen, meine Eltern seien bei demselben Unfall gestorben, bei dem ich vor einigen Wochen mein Gedächtnis verlor. Vielleicht ist das so. Ich weiß es nicht. Und vielleicht will ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Mein Großvater – wenn er es denn ist – sagt, dass ich mich nicht erinnern kann, weil die Erinnerungen an den Unfall so schrecklich sind, dass mein Verstand sie einfach nicht zulässt. Vielleicht sollte ich froh sein, dass ich mich nicht erinnere._

_Aber ich weiß, dass ich mich erinnern _sollte_. Weil ich weiß, dass ich etwas wirklich Wichtiges vergessen habe. Etwas, das ich nicht hätte vergessen dürfen. Ich weiß, es ist da, aber ich kann es nicht greifen._

_Dranzer ist mein einziger Trost. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, woher ich ihn habe, oder warum, aber irgendwie weiß ich, dass er mein Freund ist. Er beschützt mich, das weiß ich, und sein sanftes rotes Leuchten ist das Einzige, was mir im Moment _keine_ Angst macht. Und ich will keine Angst mehr haben._

_Ich habe Alpträume. Großvater sagt – ich werde ihn einfach so nennen, solange ich das Gegenteil nicht beweisen kann – er sagt, dass sei ganz normal. Er sagt, in meinen Träumen sehe ich die Bilder des Unfalls, an die ich mich in wachem Zustand nicht erinnern kann._

_Aber ich träume nicht von einem Unfall. Ich träume von kalten Mauern, die um mich her einstürzen, und von einem Mann mit roten glühenden Augen. Er macht mir Angst. Ich weiß, dass ich mich vor diesem Mann fürchten muss. Aber warum? Und woher weiß ich das? Und wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass Großvater die Antworten kennt, sie mir aber nicht sagen will?_

_Wenn ich ihn danach frage, sagt Großvater mir, die Erinnerung würde irgendwann wiederkommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich auf diesen Tag freuen sollte. Vielleicht ist die Wahrheit noch viel schlimmer als das, was Großvater mir erzählt. Wenn die Wahrheit so aussieht wie in meinen Träumen, will ich sie nicht wissen._

_Aber mein Spiegelbild, daran würde ich mich gerne wieder erinnern…"_

Diesen Eintrag musste er geschrieben haben, kurz nachdem er die Abtei verlassen hatte. Mr. Dickenson hatte uns einmal erzählt, Kai hätte damals mit Black Dranzer die halbe Abtei zerstört und sei selbst unter den Trümmern begraben worden. Er meinte, Kai sei damals beinahe unverletzt geborgen worden, habe sich aber danach an nichts mehr erinnern können. Bis zu unseren ersten gemeinsamen Weltmeisterschaften, als er nach Russland und in die Abtei zurückkehrte und erneut Black Dranzers Macht zum Opfer fiel. Ich hatte mir nie vorstellen können, wie das wohl war, wenn man sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern konnte. Aber diese Gedanken eines Zehnjährigen ließen es mich langsam erahnen.

Neugierig geworden aber auch mit einem seltsam schaudernden Gefühl im Magen blätterte ich einige Seiten vor, bis mir ein ganz bestimmtes Datum in die Augen fiel.

„_23. August 1996."_

Das Datum unseres Finalkampfes bei den Regionalmeisterschaften. Unser erster wirklicher Kampf gegeneinander. Er hatte damals seinen Titel verteidigt, ich galt noch als unbeschriebenes Blatt. Der Außenseiter. Der Niemand, der den Champion herausfordert. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie gut ich mich damals nach diesem großen Sieg gefühlt hatte. Doch was ich nun las, sollte diesem Triumph einen bitteren Beigeschmack verleihen.

„_Ich bin, wie Großvater mir befohlen hat, erneut bei den Regionalmeisterschaften angetreten._

_Wie zu erwarten war, waren die meisten Teilnehmer nichts weiter als Amateure. Stümper, die nicht einmal wissen, was ein Bit Beast ist, geschweige denn, wie man damit umgeht. Keine echten Gegner für Dranzer. Großvater würde sie eine Beleidigung für ein Bit Beast wie ihn nennen._

_Umso schlimmer, dass ich die Endrunde verloren habe._

_Dieser Junge – Tyson – ist wieder aufgetaucht. Er hat Mut, das muss man ihm lassen. Und er ist gut. Weit davon entfernt, ein ernsthafter Blader zu sein, aber dennoch gut. Er hat alles, was ein guter Blader braucht, und ich werde ihn im Auge behalten. Zwangsläufig, denn Mr. Dickenson hat darauf bestanden, dass ich Captain des Weltmeisterschaftsteams werde. Wir werden zu Fünft sein. _

_Ein Chinese namens Ray. Er hat Tyson im Halbfinale den Sieg durch Aufgabe geschenkt, doch ich glaube, dass er ein wirklich ernstzunehmender Blader ist. Er scheint hart für sein Können zu arbeiten und hat eine gute und starke Technik. Seine Verteidigung ist miserabel, aber daran kann man arbeiten._

_Dann ein Amerikaner namens Max, den ich vermutlich irgendwann im Affekt erwürgen werde, weil er die Angewohnheit hat, ständig aus voller Kehle zu Lachen – und das ohne besonderen Grund. Trotzdem, was seinen Kampfstil angeht, ist er nicht übel. Seine Verteidigung ist nahezu perfekt, auch wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass er vorwiegend aus dem Bauch heraus entscheidet anstatt einer Strategie zu folgen. Außerdem ist sein Angriff äußerst schwach, aber auch das lässt sich wohl beheben. Die Frage ist nur, ob er lange genug aufhören kann zu lachen, um ernsthaft zu trainieren…_

_Mehr Sorgen macht mir allerdings dieser kleine Computerfreak, ich glaube sein Name war Kenny. Er scheint mir eine ziemliche Mimose zu sein, auch wenn seine Kenntnisse in Sachen Beyblades ganz brauchbar zu sein scheinen. Jedenfalls bin ich sicher, dass _er_ für die Modifikationen an Tysons Blade verantwortlich ist, ohne die er sicher nicht gewonnen hätte._

_Tyson. Er wird auch im Team sein. Eine Neuigkeit, die Großvaters Reaktion auf meine Niederlage nicht gerade verbessert hat. Die Striemen, die seine Peitsche auf meinem Rücken hinterlassen hat, bluten immer noch. Ich bezweifle, dass ich damit heute Nacht werde schlafen können._

_Was soll's, wahrscheinlich hätte ich so oder so nicht geschlafen._

_Dranzers Leuchten lässt mich wissen, dass es ihm Leid tut. Es ist nicht seine Schuld. Ich habe meinen Gegner unterschätzt. Man darf seinen Gegner _niemals_ unterschätzen. Großvater hat sichergestellt, dass ich das so schnell nicht wieder vergesse._

_Das nächste Mal werden wir gewinnen. Und falls nicht wird Großvater zumindest nicht in der Nähe sein, um mich zu bestrafen. Wir werden nach China reisen, wo die Asienmeisterschaften stattfinden sollen. _

_China ist ein weiter Weg. _

_Weit weg von Großvater. _

_Ich fürchte nur, nicht weit genug…"_

Kein Wunder, dass Kai sich Niederlagen immer so sehr zu Herzen genommen hatte. Fassungslos machte mich nur die Tatsache, dass wir davon nie etwas gemerkt hatten.

Mir fiel auf, dass in beiden Einträgen ein Hinweis auf Dranzer zu finden war. Beide Male schien er das einzig Positive zu sein, das einzig Gute in seinem Leben. Das, was ihm Kraft gab, was ihn alles andere ertragen ließ.

Ich blätterte einige Seiten zurück und überflog sie, ohne mich wirklich um den Inhalt zu kümmern. Dazu war später noch Zeit. Im Augenblick interessierte mich nur, ob und wie Dranzer in all den anderen Einträgen auftauchte. Ich stellte schnell fest, dass ich richtig vermutet hatte. In jedem einzelnen Eintrag fand sich zumindest ein Satz, der sich auf Dranzer bezog. Und meist waren es Dinge wie, _„Dranzer ist mein einziger Trost"_ oder _„Dranzer gibt mir die Kraft weiterzumachen". _Nicht immer mit diesen Worten, aber immer mit demselben Sinn.

Allmählich begann ich zu begreifen, dass Kais Verbindung zu Dranzer noch viel tiefer ging, als ich geglaubt hatte. Ich begann zu begreifen, was sein Verlust für Kai bedeutet haben musste.

Schließlich blätterte ich wieder vor, bis ich beim letzten Eintrag angekommen war. Er war anders, als die anderen. Weniger lang, die Schrift etwas unsauber, die Tinte an manchen Stellen verwischt. Und sein Inhalt unterschied sich gänzlich von all den bisherigen…

„_2. Januar 2001._

_Dieses Datum wird auf meinem Grabstein stehen. Ich weiß das so genau, weil dieser Tag heute ist. _

_Heute ist der Tag, an dem ich sterbe._

_Wie pathetisch. Wenn Boris mich jetzt sehen könnte, er würde sagen, wie wertlos ich doch bin. Wertlos und schwach, nicht wert, den Namen Hiwatari zu tragen._

_Als wenn ich je darum gebeten hätte._

_Ich wollte nie ein Hiwatari sein. Ich wollte nie Teil des kranken Plans meines Großvaters sein. Ich wollte nie stark sein._

_Und doch war ich es wohl zeit meines Lebens. Weil ich es sein musste. Und weil ich jemanden hatte, der mir diese Stärke geben konnte._

_Dranzer._

Er_ war meine Stärke. Meine Kraft. Meine Rettungsleine._

_Jetzt ist er weg. Und _ich_ habe ihn getötet._

_Und damit ist der einzige Freund verschwunden, der mich je davon abhalten konnte, das zu tun, was ich gleich tun werde._

_Ich bin an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem ich schon viele Male stand. Immer war er da, um mich aufzuhalten, umkehren zu lassen._

_Nicht dieses Mal._

_Dieses Mal wird niemand mich aufhalten._

_Ich habe nie darum gebeten, Kai Hiwatari zu sein. Und heute wird der letzte Tag sein, an dem ich Kai Hiwatari bin._

_Pathetisch, ich weiß. Aber wieso sollte ich das nicht auch mal sein dürfen?"_

Meine Tränen flossen schon lange ungehindert. Doch erst jetzt wurde ich mir dessen bewusst. Und es war mir egal.

Ich weinte um einen Freund. Einen Freund, den ich erst jetzt – nach seinem Tod – richtig kennen gelernt hatte, den ich erst jetzt wirklich verstand. Und ich weinte um das, was hätte sein können, wenn er mir nur schon früher gezeigt hätte, wer er wirklich war.

Kai hatte sich am 2. Januar 2001 um genau 5.47 Uhr auf dem Balkon seines Hauses in Russland eine Kugel durch den Kopf gejagt. Das letzte, was er gesehen hatte, war der Sonnenaufgang über den Dächern von Moskau gewesen. Der eine Anblick, den er von allen am meisten geliebt hatte.

Ich habe später erfahren, dass auch Ray, Max und Kenny einen Zettel bei den Gegenständen, die sie ausgewählt hatten, gefunden hatten. Alle mit ähnlichen Worten, wie sie auch auf dem zu lesen waren, den ich bei seinem Tagebuch gefunden hatte. Und alle drei hatten dasselbe Gefühl wie ich: Dass Kai ihnen den Weg zu diesen Dingen gezeigt, dass sein Geist sie dort hingeführt hatte.

Offenbar hatte er geahnt, was wir uns aussuchen würden, was uns am meisten an ihn erinnern würde.

Er hatte für jeden von uns das passende Stück ausgewählt und es uns zum Geschenk gemacht.

Aber ich glaube, bei mir hat er die beste Wahl getroffen.

* * *

Kitschig… ich weiß. Generell einfach schlecht… ich weiß.

Hoffe wie immer, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Reviews heben meine Laune immer ungemein (bettel)

Alles Liebe

siliana


End file.
